Takeru, Hopeful?
by Mattys Girl
Summary: It's a Daikeru! They're so cute. Takeru is angsting... Dai is trying to figure out what's wrong and Tai and Yama are being cute and adorable! Oh yeah, Taito too but I think that is obvious from the sentence before this ^_^! I don't bash any characters ev
1. Takeru

I so don't own Digimon…

Part One

I so don't own Digimon….If I did there'd be no Sora (eww) and Taito and Daikeru would be OFFICAL!

Oh yeah this is my FIRST fic... so be kind I'm losing my writing virginity… 

I'm using the dub names as nicknames.

Warning Daikeru (duh), and maybe a smidge of Taito (if I were Tai I'd do Yama-kun he is so hot… did I say that?)!

Takeru's POV

Everyone expects me to be happy and positive all the time. They think that I have it all, cool older brother, popular, lots of friends. After all I'm the child of Hope, what could possibly go wrong in my life? Oh I'm not saying my life sucks or anything… it's just… I don't know how to say it… I'm supposed to be in love with Hikari but the thought of kissing her totally grosses me out! Now Daisuke or Koushiro? I'd be ok with that.

Yes, I, Takaishi Takeru, am gay. I think maybe it's a family trait… I mean if not what are the odds that two brothers are gay if it isn't genetic… 

Oh well, it's not like I can tell the person I love that I love them. That'll go over real well. I always fall for the straight ones, ya know? I mean first I fell for Koushiro-senpai, that was during the second time we went into the Digital world. He was just so smart and helpful…. Sigh… Wait back on topic… Well it took me a while to realize that was just a little crush…

I'm older now, 17, and know what true love is. Well, the unrequited kind. I am in love with Daisuke. Strange, ne? I'm more like my brother than people think.No one would have ever thought I'd love a big baka like him.

Only a couple people know that I'm gay. I told Yama when I first figured it out. I was scared out of my mind. Who better to talk to than your gay older brother, especially one as awesome as mine?!? Then Okassan, she didn't freak like I thought she would. Then Hikari-chan . I think that was the one that scared me the most! I, what, if she had bought into that whole "destined" for each other crap? She was my best friend and like a sister to me! I didn't want to lose her friendship. So one day I asked her to go into the digital world with me

Flashback

"'Kari, there's something I need to tell you. Please don't be mad at me or anything, or look at me differently ok?" I asked her.

She started shifting around on the ground and not looking at me. Oh god, I thought, she's going to hate me and never speak to me again.

"Anything, Tk, you know that I'm your best _friend_." She said friend with emphasis. I looked at her strangely then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I started laughing I couldn't help it.

"OH MY GOD! You think I'm going to tell you that I'm in love with you or something!!"

" You aren't?"

"God NO! Just the opposite! I love you but like a sister!!"

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

" Kari, you're my best friend right? So If I had realized something totally important about myself you are the first person I'd tell right?"

"After Matt, of course."

"I'm gay."

She just sat there and stared at me for like five minutes. Then I started shifting around uncomfortably. She hates me! I knew it. 

"Takeru, that's great! I'm glad you finally admitted to yourself."

End Flashback

Well, that was a couple months ago. My life has steadily gotten worse. I can't talk to Hikari about it. I mean, she doesn't know what I'm going through; she isn't guy or even gay. AND she's going out with my first crush. What am I supposed to say? "Kari-chan, I figured out I was gay when Koushiro, your boyfriend, was helping us in the digital world. Yama-kun? Who is totally comfortable talking about sex related things with their brothers? Not me for one.

I guess I've been acting kinda odd lately. Hikari is always looking at me with a worried expression. Yamato pulled me off yesterday and flat out asked what was wrong. He wouldn't understand. Yes, he's gay, but he has been with Taichi since they were like 13. They never went through wondering if the one they loved would or even could love them the way they wanted.

I've started to put my "happy" mask back on. Takeru, TK, the bearer of the Crest of Hope, DEPRESSED!? Never! That is an oxymoron! Everyone has his or her mask. That's how they deal with life. Mine hasn't been working lately.

AN: Have you any clue how hard this is? The only thing that Takeru and I have in common, other than that Daisuke and Koushiro are cute, is the mild depression thing? Oh well please don't flame me! Fragile Ego Alert!! Constructive Criticism Welcomed!


	2. Daisuke

Part 2

Part 2

Yea! Yippee Skippy!

I still don't own Digimon *pouts* but if they want to give it to me I'll take it!!

Daisuke's POV

Takeru's been acting strange lately. Not that TK's the most normal guy. All that cheerfulness and optimism is definitely not normal, especially when you consider what he's gone through in life. How normal can being transported to an alternate world and being told that you are their last line of defense be, when you are eight years old? Then a couple years later having it happen all over again?

Back to the topic, though. Takeru, well, it just looks like all the happiness has been drained out of him. Like a vampire sucked him dry of every good thought and left him with emptiness and loneliness. He has lost a lot of weight, too.His clothes just sort of hang there. It's summer now and while TK has always worn long sleeves in the summer, he's added gloves into the mix. The other day I think I saw some white gauze when his sleeve fell down. Which worries me even more.

How do I know all this? Takeru Watching is one of my absolute favorite pastimes! Which leads to the next question, Am I gay? HELL NO! Bi yes, gay no way! I like girls too, but I've been in love with Takeru for YEARS! I've had both boyfriends and girlfriends. Actually, I've dated have the "new" digi-destined. Hikari, yes I finally got together with her but she was a little dull, I think I was just trying to keep her away from Takeru. Now she's with Koushiro, no one saw that coming! Miyako, well, that lasted about a month. ONE LOUD BOY + ONE LOUD GIRL = WAY TOO MUCH FUCKING NOISEAnd finally Ken. Bet you saw that coming, huh? He was the first guy I was attracted to. But there was nothing beyond the initial attraction. Now he's my best friend and goes out with Miyako now.Of course no one knows about our little indiscretion. Which brings us up to the present.

Ken's over at my house and I'm tutoring him. For ART class! Well we are talking more than working though. 

"Have you noticed TK's been acting weird lately?" I asked nonchalantly.

"When I stop and think about it, yes he has been less spirited lately." Ken replied. 

"I'm getting worried about him. I wonder what I should do," I sighed.

" You should tell him how you feel. I told Miya-chan and look how happy we are," the former child prodigy informed me.

"It's a little easier when one is a guy and the other is a girl. I really don't want him to haul off and smack me."

"Maybe you should talk to Tai? He knows Takeru better than I do. He has been dating Yamato for years."

I'm not sure I want to talk to Tai about this. I, mean, he is my idol, but the only person who knows how I feel about Takeru is Ken.

"I'll talk to Yamato-senpai!"

"Do you think that that is the best plan of action?"

"Of course it is! Who knows TK better than Yamato and Hikari? And I am so not talking to her about this."

The Next Day

I realize that Yamato is a famous musician but he also has a private phone line that only the digi-destined know the number. I am really nervous, not about talking to a big star. He is still the same guy that I helped hide from my evil sister Jun.OK, the phone is ringing now.

Hello? 

Yamato-senpai, it's Daisuke. 

Hey, what's up? Nothing wrong is there? Is everyone ok? 

Well, I'm not really sure. I'm worried about Takeru. I wouldn't call if I hadn't thought it was important. 

What is it? Yamato's voice took and anxious note. As over protective as ever, I smiled in spite of my self.

He has been really quiet lately, and doesn't go to basketball practice, or want to go to the digi-world to see Patomon anymore. He is always 'busy'. Takeru has also lost a lot of weight, like 10, 15 pounds. And I think I saw a bandage on his wrist the other day. I'm not totally sure because he was wearing long sleeves and gloves. I didn't know what to do, so you were the logical person to call. 

I'll be home tomorrow. Will you can Taichi and tell him to pick me up from the airport? 

Yes. 

Y'all know the drill read and review, no flames please. Constructive Criticism Welcome! And if y'all have any ideas you want to share with me, my email addy is sydneydavis200@yahoo.com . 


	3. Yamato

Part 3  
**Hugs everyone who reviewed, y'all (yes I'm from "the south", I reserve the right to use southern idioms) are so nice. Makes me feel good sniff sniff.  
Umm I didn't own Digimon this morning nor do I own it now sighs. I have a question for y'all, did anyone else notice that in the last episode of 02 Matt is standing a HELL of a lot closer to Tai than Sora-baka in most of the pictures? Just a random observation. Umm yeah, Dai is kinda OOC but if the love of your life was going through problems wouldn't you be?  
  
Yamato's POV .(scrummy scrummy lucky Tai)  
  
Oh god it's happening again. But not to me. To my beautiful precious innocent brother. Oh god oh god oh god. I can't believe this is happening. FUCK! He's too happy to be depressed, right? I can't believe this. Daisuke must've been seeing things. But why would he lie? It's not like they are fighting over Kari anymore... I just don't get it. Takeru was fine with the fact that he is gay. I mean he's known for years. I don't understand. Well I'd better call for some plane tickets and wait for Taichi to call me.  
Next Day  
Dai's POV  
"Taichi!!"  
"Koi!"  
I don't know why Tai had to ask me to come with him to pick Yamato from the airport. Yeech, they were all over each other. Talk about PDA. Of course if I were picking up my Takeru from the airport I would want to do the same thing. MY where the hell did that come from? Hehe...  
"Daisuke." I turned around. Yamato was speaking to me.  
"Sorry, I was thinking about something."  
"Or someone?" Taichi snickered. I glared at him. If he weren't my hero I'd... do nothing still. He could beat the crap out of me. He was even taller than Matt now. So I stick my toungue out at him.  
"Are you trying to steal my boyfriend, Dai?"  
"HELL NO! Your brother yes, Taichi? You couldn't pay me enough money to date him." Oops...  
" I figured it was something like that." Thank God, his royal over-protectiveness isn't going to kill me for lusting after his precious brother.   
"Um well yeah." I blushed. A/N: how precious is that? I love Dai!  
"Tell Yama-chan what you told me, Dai."  
"Well, for the past couple weeks Takeru has been kind of odd. I, mean, you wouldn't notice it if you didn't really watch but I can tell. He won't do anything with anyone, won't even leave the apartment. All he does is lie on his bed and stare out the window. I go to visit him when Ken's at school, he has year round school, and then I tell Ken about it. He's taken a Psych course and he told me that Takeru has been show symptoms of depression and self-mutilation. He seems angry with everyone, but mostly himself. It's like he wants to die but doesn't feel it's worth the energy that suicide would take."  
The look on Yamato's face was heart breaking. I'm really glad Tai is here. Tears are rolling down Matt's face. Oh God I made him cry, Tai is gonna kill me. But I had to tell him, I didn't know what else to do. Tai pulls Matt in to his arms and rubs his back, silently asking me to continue.  
"So I did some research and I agree with Ken. I'm scared though and didn't know who else to tell." I began wiping the tears off my face, trying not to sob. Yamato pulled away from Tai and gathered me in his arms.   
"You love him, don't you?"  
"Yes." I whispered back.  
"Good. He will need friends like you now."  
We walked out of the baggage claim, and to Tai's Chevy Malibu, gotta love those imports (A/N: that's my car!). We decided that the best place to talk was the apartment that the other two shared. That way we wouldn't be interrupted and could talk more freely.  
  
Well, there y'all go! Like in the other please review. And constructive criticisms don't include.... Daikeru... Dai/Tk belongs with Kari or Sorato rules ect...   
  
  



	4. Takeru

Part 4  
Ever felt really dumb? Well... I do right now #smiles sheepishly# in part 2 I wrote that my email addy was sydneydavis200@yahoo.com, baka that I am I left out a zero! Oops! I don't own Digimon, which is truly unfortunate. Nor do I own Rehab or any of their songs...they do rock though... Oh yeah I just wanted to make sure no one thought that I shared the same opinions as Keru-chan in this chapter.  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
I'm barely livin' in my skin depression's my only friend  
And I don't know where I am heading tryin' to forget where I've been  
And I'm so sick of lying God please show me that silver lining  
Cuz I've heard tale and I'm not well my heads full of hell and  
This world's a jail  
  
This totally describes my life. Isn't it ironic, this bands called Rehab. They will probably want to put me in one of those... or a mental hospital. I'm such a sick and disgusting person. I mean I like boys... I'm supposed to like girls, right? Kuso! I need more butterfly strips... Isn't that a pretty name for something that has to such a ugly job? Saving the lives of evil people like me? It's odd at first cutting was painful yet blissful at the same time, like I was again ridding the world of some evil. Now it just feels plain good. I hope I can take the next step soon.   
And everything good is gone  
And everything good is gone  
And everything good is gone  
And everything bad is here  
And everything bad is here  
And everything bad is here  
It doesn't really matter now does it?  
  
  
Hikari and Daisuke tried to get me to go to the Digital World but I knew that it was a terrible idea. What if I contaminated them with my impurities? Or even worse what if Patamon saw through my façade and masks? He is one of the few beings that could.  
I learned something new the other day. I'd been at my dad's house (A/N: yes I think that they are full brothers not half) for some reason, don't really remember... all the days are one big jumble... and his lighter was on the table, it just called out for me to take it. Who am I to refuse? At first, I was just burning pieces of paper and such, but I got distracted this one time, and burned the tips of my fingers... It hurt so good.   
  
I heard on TV today that Onii-chan is coming home... I need to figure out a way so that he won't notice. But, really, if Hikari hasn't noticed then will Yamato? I truly doubt it. They all think they know me so well, but they only know what I let them. And I only let them know what won't hurt them. I don't want them to know of my pain or have to experience it. This is what I hope. It's that word again. I can't seem to get away from it. It's everywhere I go. Closing me in....  
I DO NOT EXIST IN YOUR WORLD   
I'VE BURNED THE BRIDGES, I'VE CUT THE LIFE LINE   
NOW ALL I HAVE LEFT IS MY MIND  
What they say is so true.... Kami-sama... why can't I cut the life line and go into the nothingness?   
I'VE SEEN SUNNY DAYS WITH RAIN   
BUSTED KNUCKLES AND PAIN AND NEVER COMPLAINED   
DIRT IS MY DOMAIN, MY VIEW IS PLAIN   
BUT I'M INVISIBLE, SOUNDS MYSTICAL   
NOT REALLY, THE DAYS ARE DRY THE EVENING CHILLY   
THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS IS LITTLE BILLY WHEN HE'S LONELY   
MAKE ME FEEL SOMETHING, MAKE ME WORTH A DAMN   
MAKE ME NEW AGAIN, MAKE ME A FUCKIN' MAN  
  
I can't be a man with these feelings. I can't be one with these feelings. I wish I could bleed them out of me. Why is everything so dark for me? Why can't I be like everyone else? Why me? What did I do that is so wrong... wait I know the answer to that I was born... Why is Yama so accepting of himself and me? Why is it ok for him and not me? Because Tai is GAY Dai is not... you can't drag ruin his life with the shame that you feel... Oh FUCK now there are voices... Why won't it stop  
AN EXCESS RULES EVERYTHING I DO   
SO TELL ME HOW CAN I BE MORE LIKE YOU   
CAUSE ALL OF THIS DON'T SEEM TO BOTHER YOU   
SO TELL ME HOW CAN I BE MORE LIKE YOU  
There's Part 4! The songs that the lyrics are from Rehab and are It don't matter, Scarecrow and More Like You. All by Rehab. This is not a songfic, I don't really like them, it's the CD that Takeru is listening to. They, Rehab that is, are not depressing; they are funny and ironic. Ok! You know the drill Read and Review! Let's see Let's see was that all I had to say? Yup!   
  
  



	5. Daisuke

As always Digimon is not mine nor will it ever be. But if they want to give be Takeru and Dai... and maybe Omi from Weiss Kreuz I would be eternally grateful.   
  
  
  
During the car ride home, I watched how Yamato and Taichi interacted with each other. They didn't seem to quit touching each other; Taichi was driving with one hand even though the traffic was awful. This was what I wanted, not with either of them, but it was the kind of relationship that just seemed perfect. They both had faults, Tai was kinda dense sometimes and Yama seemed to have PMS every once in a while. They made this things work. I remember when they first got together. That was not a good time at all. It really is amazing how you lose your inhibitions when the one that you love is in danger. Taichi had gone on a date with Mimi and Yamato just freaked. One date... that was all it took for the blond to become suicidal. Thank god that Taichi found him before it was too late. Takeru never even knew. It had been after he had moved away and their father hadn't wanted to upset the younger brother.   
  
Takeru... my blonde angel. He is more like his brother than most realize. Even more than he realizes. They take things in very deeply. No surface stuff for them. I think that is why bakas like Tai and me are attracted to them; they make us see beyond the surface.  
  
When we got to the apartment, we all sat down in the living room. I've been hoping that Yamato doesn't try to kill me for liking his brother; I don't think that he will, I mean I am giving valuable information to him right?  
  
"So what exactly do have you noticed, Dai?" The blond aisoku asked. I wasn't really sure how to start. Quite honestly I was surprised that Hikari hadn't noticed these things before I did. I guess she was paying more attention to her boyfriend than her best friend.  
  
"Well, about a month ago he started to lose weight. At first, I thought he must be worried about finals but then school ended and he lost even more. Yama, he is thinner than you are now. Not only is he wearing his long sleeves but gloves too. I think that I saw a bandage on his wrist the other day. He makes up excuses not to see any of us anymore. I didn't know what to do so I called you. I don't want anything to happen to him. He is important to so many people, you, Hikari, and... me."  
  
"How do you feel about my little brother? Because if you just want to hurt him..."  
  
"NO! I... I ... I love him." If I say anything more I know that I will start spouting clichés like he is my sun or that my life has no meaning with out him. While these are true I don't want to seem tacky or dumb to my beloved's adored onii-san. Taichi had been quiet this whole time. Suddenly, he looked up and grinned. I was totally shocked. What could be so great during such a perilous time?   
  
"Yama-chan, you realized that your little brother is in love with my successor. It's like a loop in time." Now not only was I shocked but totally speechless too. Take-chan in love with me?  
  
"But he isn't gay. We were always fighting over Hikari. I realized that I was bisexual a long time ago but Takeru isn't gay or bisexual. Is he?" I hoped that he was. That would mean that I had a chance. The two older men exchanged looks. Apparently, they knew something that I did not.  
  
"Well, you are partially right there Dai. He isn't bisexual. He is totally gay. Although, he tried to make everyone think that he was straight when he was younger. He told my sister and Yamato and they told me." I couldn't believe it. This meant I had a chance with my angel. I wanted to jump up and down, I was so happy. Then I remembered why we were having the talk in the first place.  
  
"Wait, how do you know he is in love with me? And what are we going to do to help him? I just can't sit here and do nothing."  
  
"It just makes logical sense. And don't worry we will figure out how to help Takeru. Just give us a second to think."   
  
  
A/N: Well, it's been a while *grins sheepishly* but it could have been longer right? Ok, here is the deal. I am having a bit of writer's block. I can't think of what to do next. Therefore y'all could help a little by sending on some ideas... please?  



	6. Takeru

I told y'all that I needed to be in a sufficiently cranky mood to write angst. And I am so here it goes.   
  
I still don't own Digimon. Nor do I own any music mentioned.  
  
// indicates song lyrics (Oy I keep coming closer and closer to a song fic)   
  
Takeru's POV  
  
I just didn't feel like getting out of the bed today. Didn't really see the point of it you know? Maybe if I stayed here long enough I would cease to exist. A world with out the pain or the increasing flashes of numbness. My mom had wanted me to do something or call some one. I just can't remember what it was. Doesn't matter. I 'm not important. All I am is trash that needs to be thrown out. Maybe I should throw myself out. The window would work. That would make an awful mess though. Blood and guts. I don't want someone to have to take the time to clean it up. I am just not worth it.  
  
My "friends" have been trying to get me to do something with them all summer. I think that they may have noticed something. Dai has definitely noticed something. He keeps staring at me. Like I have a third leg (A/N: I have a sick sick mind) or my hair started to look like Taichi's. Which brings me to Yamato. Would he care if I died? Would any of them? They may miss the mask but they wouldn't miss me.   
  
I stare at the ceiling and an odd feeling comes over my body. Is that hunger? I think to the last time I ate... was that yesterday or the day before? When was the last time my mom made time to come home? I'm not really sure but that is the last time I ate, I think. I get up and walk slowly to the kitchen. A few of my friends live there...   
  
I go to the fridge and pull out a drink and sit down at the table. Nothing really appeals to my stomach. I feel as though if I put something in my stomach I would just throw it up. That would be entirely pointless. My vision strays to the knife drawer; I get up as if to take one out, but I remember I am out of bandages. I don't want anyone to find out my one release and take it away so I can't cut with out them... I sigh and move to my room to get my money, shoes and a hat.  
  
I grab some cash and stuff it in my pocket. I put on my shoes and hat. If anyone I knew saw me they would think it odd if I left with out that stupid hat. I can't remember why I stared to wear it in the first. As an after thought, I get out my Discman so I won't be required to walk to any one. I seize the first CD I can find. I snort. Linkin Park. For some reason depressing songs have appealed to me lately. I think, 'Am I depressed?' I shake my head I am not depressed. I am acknowledging the real me.  
  
// Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, I can't seem  
To find myself again   
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced there's just to much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before, so insecure//  
  
Moving my head slightly to the beat, I walk out the door and to the elevator. As I walk out the door I notice a strange group walking in to the building where Yamato's apartment is. He wanted to live closer to me. The last time he came to visit was three months ago and he never calls. The only way I know what is going on in my dear over protective oniichan's life is if I ask Taichi. Back to the point, in walk Taichi, Yamato and Daisuke. Tears come to my eyes; no one told me he was coming home. There is a funny ache in my chest, which I rub absent-mindedly. Biting back a sob, I run back into the building. Back up the stairs. Back to my room, to the only place that is mine. I fall to the floor and wrap my arms around my legs and rock back and forth. I mumble over and over, "Its true no one loves me, no one cares. I just can't take it anymore."  
  
I stand up resolved. I go to the kitchen and pick up a large serrated knife. I turn on my music as loud as possible. One line repeats itself in my head as I run the knife over my wrist.  
  
// Why cry when angels deserve to die?//  
  
  
A/N- *Looks at self * Now where did that come from. I mean I knew I was in a bad mood but that is totally pushing it. Read, Review, ect... Oh yeah, I won't write any more unless I get at least 3 more reviews. Wow that is my longest part ever. I was worried I couldn't think of anything to write.   



	7. Daisuke

Thank you God! The week from hell is OVER! I had 2 tests that were half my grade... and I need to keep my scholarships... Keep you fingers crossed! Oh yeah that's why this is so late! And I forgot the last song line at the end of chapter 6 is From System of a Down song... Chop Suey is the name I think.  
  
Dai's POV  
  
I shift in his seat as Tai and Yama talk about what to do. This funny ache started in my chest. I lift my hand to my chest and rub it. Something is wrong I just know it. I look over to where the two older boys are talking.  
  
"Yama? Tai? Something's wrong... I just know it. We have to go see Takeru now." I tell them urgently while rubbing my chest. Yama looks down to my hand then over to Taichi. His eyes widen.  
  
"You're right have to get over there now. Let's go." That was Tai; Yamato seemed frozen as if in shock. I look over to the blonde's boyfriend. He shakes his head as if to ask later. "We have to go now."  
  
Yama, Tai and I got up and walked out of the apartment. Matt looks like he is in total shock. I realize that he didn't think it was as bad as it really was. He has latched onto Tai's hand like a lifeline. I wrap my arms around myself and feel the ache grow stronger. I speed up.   
  
Half way to Takeru's I figure out that the older two are far behind me. I turn around to ask Yama for his key to the apartment. I run back to where they are.  
  
"Yama, can I have your key? I think that I can get there quicker, I'll leave the door open. It'll be ok." I smile slightly as he hands me the key. It feels odd giving him support and comfort. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? But Takeru is his brother.... But he is also the love of my life. With that thought, I walk faster towards the apartment. When I got there I ran to the elevators, jabbing at the button continuously until the box came down. I stepped in and paced back and forth. It was taking just too long.  
  
Finally, I was on his floor. I hadn't been to his apartment since he'd started acting odd. I walked down the length of the hallway, cursing the fact that his was the one farthest away from the elevator. When I got to the apartment, the door was open slightly. I pushed it open completely.  
  
"Takeru! Are you in here?" I heard a light sobbing sound coming from the kitchen. "Takeru... TAKERU!! " I ran around the apartment, trying to find where the noise was. I made my way to the kitchen... and found Takeru sitting on the floor rocking back and forth. He had a knife in one hand and blood was dripping slowly from his arm. He was getting ready to cut the other one. Tears were running down his face and he kept mumbling something over and over, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I noticed that he had on headphones. I rip the knife out of his hand and grab a towel from a drawer.   
He looks up at me as if he'd never seen me before. I take his wrist in my hand and tightly tie the towel around it. I pull the head phones off of his head.   
  
"Daisuke! Takeru! Where are you?" Tai yelled as the two entered the apartment. I look at Takeru, who has made no reaction at all. He hasn't even reacted to me. He just kept rocking on the floor. Tai and Yamato run in. I look up.  
  
"Call the hospital. He's slit his wrist." I whisper. I sit on the floor and pull Takeru in to my lap. He looks so small and lost. I lock my hands around his wrist putting as much pressure as I can on it. I realize exactly how he slit it. He had cut it the "right way". Up and down, not across. At least, he hadn't cut it vertically diagonally and horizontally.  
  
Tai ran off to call the police and Yama pulled himself out of his stupor and kneeled down next to us. He ran a shaky hand though his brother's hair. He seemed to notice that it was no longer a bright shiny gold but had a faded stringy look to it.  
  
"I failed you. All I have ever wanted was to protect you... And I failed. I love you so much." Yama whispered.   
  
Takeru blinked several times and said," Yama? Dai? What are you doing here?" His head lolled and his body shook. "I'm tired. Can I go to sleep now?"  
  
Dai's widened. "No, Takeru don't go to sleep. Can you do that for me?" Takeru's head rested on Daisuke's chest and Yama grasped Takeru's unhurt arm.  
  
"Takeru, please stay awake for us. We love you." Yama replied in that 'I'm your big brother you must do what I say voice'.  
  
Taichi ran back in to the room. "The ambulance is on its way."  
  
A/N: Ta-da! 'Nother part out! Um y'all know the drill, read review. I'm not going to add anything more to Sannigumi until I get some more review. *Pouts* Uh let's see.... I think that is all. WAIT forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Digimon and most likely never ever will.  



End file.
